The Unknown Vigilante
by RikuLandis
Summary: Jaune was a very trusting companion until Beacon except for his team, Team Rwby, and Team CVFY who scorned him, hurt him and tormented him but due to this Jaune was giving them a surprise when Jaune is back in Beacon this time the DedSec will be shown in the Remnant.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys, Author here, today I'm gonna write a new story a crossover between RWBY and Watch Dogs 1 and 2 and it will be completely different since my writing sucks at first but hey experiments are gonna have some credits to this story and it will be my first ever story that I wrote is a crossover, soo lets start the story in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ACTION**

* * *

Pain

that is all Jaune felt whenever his in Beacon when he helped Cardin he started exposing his transcripts in the Cafeteria and saying lies in the Cafeteria with his smug but only three teams know the truth that team is his team, team RWBY, and team CVFY they know the truth when Ruby show them the video that literally saved Cardin.

So they wanted to help him including Weiss, why she knows why Jaune keeps pestering, he wanted her to smile or open up her heart that so she told him to stop pestering her or making fun of himself, and told Jaune that she is already, well that made Jaune stop since when she told her that so Jaune stopped pestering her dates.

But the problem is still large because no one ever believed the bully so they tried to help him, in the end, he didn't need this burden to hold on to his team so he left Beacon when he left, he leaves his ancestor's sword, the sword he left is his great-great-grandfathers sword.

Crocea Mors.

He left it saying, his not worthy and travels in the wild when he did that he saw the village getting destroyed by Grimm he wants to help but he has no weapons so he saw a simple sword and an assault rifle he took those two and use it saving the village from Grimm using himself as lure so he fought the Grimm bit its too many so he discarded his armor and ran shouting "COME AT ME, YOU SHITTY IDIOTS!", it works but it's too many so he ran, when he ran so hard he was breathing raggedly he can't run forever he knows so he wanted to find a hiding spot but a portal pops up in his face.

Jaune was surprised he prepares but he notices something different his assault rifle is jammed, his sword lets just say broken into pieces so he lowers his stance and observe the portal in front of him, there was nothing special in the portal he tries to put his hand into it but stops when he hears howling so he discarded his broken weapons and enters it, when he enters it the portal closes behind him sending him into a new world.

* * *

When he enters the portal he was falling down in the endless abyss making him unconscious from his increase tiredness, and dropping him to a certain hacker, that hacker is Aiden Pearce when he was entering his apartment he saw a portal opening from his ceiling and a blonde torn up clothes teenager dropped form it, he was shocked, to say the least when he dropped the portal closes Aiden looks at the blonde teenager he was bleeding so he helped him adding bandages and many more.

he places him in the couch and lets him sleep.

The Next Day

Jaune starts to wake up when he cracks open both of his eyes looking at the ceiling, and looks around at his surroundings he was laying down at a couch and looks at the unfamiliar background so he sat up from the couch and looks around.

"Where am I", he said confused at his backgrounds "You're in Chicago kid", a voice sounded gravely behind him, he yelps causing him to get up from the couch when he looks back he saw a man he looks to be in his late thirties and has stubble in his face, a grey-white sweater with a zipper in the top-right close at his neck that is half closed with a black half-face mask with designs in it and a black baseball hat with the watch dogs design in it, a brown trench coat with orange accents in the inside, a light blue jeans, a white-grey fingerless gloves, and brown boots.

He then stares at his eyes that tired dark green eyes the two of them stare for a minute until Jaune asked.

"Whats Chicago?", he asked confused both of them had an awkward silence between the two until the man broke the silence "so you don't know any parts around here kid?", the man asked "no?", Jaune said still confused until the man sighed "come on take a seat I'll explain it to you", the man said taking a seat in his couch "ok" Jaune said taking a seat in the couch too.

he explains the history of America and the history of all countries and looks at Jaune who has now a calculating look "so you know any of it", the man said looking at Jaune's calculating look "yes", he said in a calculating voice, "so will you give me some of your history of why are you here", the man asked "well its a long story", Jaune said in a very distant tone, the man sighed "don't worry start the good news before the bad news ok?", the man said until he gets a nod from Jaune.

Jaune explains the history of Remnant the story of his life until it's his final day at staying at a prestigious academy Beacon helping a village and the weird portal he entered.

"Huh, so you were just tormented from a faked transcripts", the man asked getting a nod from Jaune, he looks at Jaune who has a very solemn face, the man sighed until he smiles at Jaune genuinely until he gets up and held a hand in front of Jaune who has now had a very confused face and looks up at him still smiling at him.

"come on I'll help you", the man said "but how?", Jaune asked confused why was he helping him, earning a chuckle from the man "well you know already", the man said smiling like a father, "know what?", Jaune asked tilting his head, the man chuckles at his confused face "simple I'll train you how to fight and how to kill the corrupted politicians", the man said until he gets a very happy face of Jaune "Thank you!", Jaune shouted in joy getting up from the couch and accidentally hugging him until the man hugs him back, they stayed like this for a minute until Jaune notices his still hugging him, he breaks the hug with his sheepish look "I'm sorry for hugging you, sir", Jaune apologizes at the man "no it's okay", the man said smiling, both of them had an easy silence until the man held out his hand "Aiden Pearce", he said saying his name until Jaune grabs it then shakes it "Jaune Arc", they had an easy friendship until it becomes a father and son who works together until both of them walk into a different a path for 4 years.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

Jaune is now 20 y.o who has 6'5 a runners body and has slightly long blonde hair and a stubble at his toned face he was now wearing a black cap, a black trench coat that closes his neck that has a black sweater inside of it, black gloves, black pants, and ammo pouches from the side of his pants, and black boots, **(AN:its cyberpunk outfit that his wearing only the ammo pouches that is the difference)** he has a modified black M1911 in his left hip that has a black holster that can shoot ap bullets and an extended magazine that can carry 17 bullets, and his modified black smartphone that can hack anywhere he goes even the different universe.

he was walking down the sidewalk until his phone was ringing he stops until he fishes out his phone on his trenchcoat and looks at his caller then smiles "Hi babe, how's it going at the lab?", Jaune asked his girlfriend "I'm doing great babe, and very excited that I can finally show it to you!", his girlfriend was shouting in excitement "really?", he said with his left eyebrow raised in amusement "yes really!", his girlfriend still shouting in excitement, Jaune chuckles at her excitement "alright I'll be there for a minute, ok, bye", he said "Ok bye!", his girlfriend still excited ended the phone call.

Jaune puts his phone back at his coat then continues to walk he remembered when she was very shy at him and it still brings back memories the first day they met.

_Flashback 2 years ago_

_Jaune was walking down the sidewalk until he bumps a girl who was carrying some of the books in her arms who falls at her butt then drops her books that she's carrying with._

_"oh sorry I didn't watch where I was going", Jaune Apologizes crouching down at her picking up her books, "n-n no! it's my fault either I should look where I was going!" she Apologizes picking up her books blushing, Jaune chuckles at her cuteness until he held a hand for her to stand up "come on we can stay sitting eh", Jaune said smiling at her "y-y yeah sorry", she apologized again and grabs his hand, picking her up, Jaune now stares at her facial and her body features she has a very small height that can only reach his neck she has a brown messy hair that reaches her shoulders a beautiful cyan eyes and a cute face and her chest is d-cup and a beautiful legs she was wearing a simple white t-shirt, a pink skirt, a rectangular shape glasses, and a cute purse at her left wrist._

_"uh, umm", she was now blushing due to someone now is staring at her with wide eyes Jaune realizes and shooks his head and gives her a sheepish look "sorry I was spacing out for a bit", Jaune apologized scratching the back of his head "it's ok", she said still blushing and refuses to look up at him, there was an awkward silence until Jaune breaks the silence "so uhh what you reading", Jaune said still having a sheepish look on his face and his hand still in the back of his head "science and some of the theory stuff", she said blushing looking away, Jaune now stares at her for a minute until he asked "so you a nerd", Jaune asked confused with his hand down at his sides, "umm", she was now blushing scarlet red, Jaune is now chuckling at her who is now blushing more brightly._

_'heh, how cute of her', Jaune thought staring at her now until he asked, "so you build some of like machines and modify things", Jaune asked getting a nod of her he hums in agreement until he said it, "so what's your name" Jaune said asking her name, "N-N Natalia Jones", she said her name stuttering a bit "Jaune arc", he said smiling holding out a hand, she was fidgeting a bit until she grabs his and shakes it "y-y yeah", she said stuttering a bit, "well since we're both acquainted how about the both of us hit the library", he said smiling, using his thumb pointing at their location, "y-y yeah sure", she said nodding fidgety._

_soon both of them reach the library asking some of the preferences and theories._

_Flashback end_

He still remembers it, their love blooms when she asked what sex means Jaune had to sweatdrop at her innocence and her cuteness she's 18 but how doesn't she knows sex still baffles him, and that was on December 26, he had to ask which she would prefer either its both action or words until she chose action, Jaune had to ask again until she said it this time with determination Jaune had the decency to sweatdrop until they both did it in the bed.

Jaune sighs until he reaches the hackerspace where the DedSec lives he gets his access and opens the door until he sees the DedSec team, Marcus Holloway, Wrench, Raymond Kenny or T-Bone, Sitara Dhawan, and Josh Sauchak, his apartment has some of their personal computers, laptops and their large Hd quality tv they have a kitchen and a mini-fridge for T-Bone and some cool designs in it.

"Oh hey, Jaune's back", Wrench said informing others of his return "Jaune good to see you man", T-bone said bringing out a handshake "good to see you too Kenny", Jaune said bringing out his hand and giving him the handshake, "so how's the mission", T-bone asked getting a few curious looks, "same as always Kenny, same as always", Jaune said with a slight smirk, T-bone was now grinning "now that's my buddy eh", T-bone said giving Jaune a jab in the shoulder Jaune chuckling at his antics, looks at Marcus and asked "where's Natalia" Jaune asked "in the room bro, she said she finish some time watch I guess", Marcus said unsure.

Jaune nodding soon goes to his room until Sitara calls out to him "oh when its sex, please will you guys lower your voice we all get it that you guys are lovebirds but please not now some of us are still busy", Sitara said looking at them "well some who are playing around", Sitara said earning a 'HEY!' from wrench, Jaune was now blushing furiously "y-y yeah I'll keep that in mind", Jaune said entering the room.

* * *

When Jaune Enters the room he was greeted from a lot of modified weapons bookshelves and a lot of blueprints when Jaune looks around he saw who was sleeping in the desk that has a lot of blueprints he saw her brown hair a bit longer, her height still short that can reach his chin, and a cute face where she was sleeping happily and mumbling something, she's wearing a simple white T-shirt, a black shorts, a black knee-high socks that had a digital skull in white,**(AN: DedSec's symbol on** **it) **a white sneaker, and a lab coat, her glasses are in the desk where all of her blueprints at.

Jaune went to her and grabbing her right shoulder shaking her to wake up, "five more minutes", she mumbles until she switches her head to the left putting an arm acting as a pillow in the head, Jaune tried to wake her up until he sighed, he leaned down at her right ear until he whispered, "wake uuup~ there's pancakes~", he whispered sweetly until she jolts up and grab the collar of Jaune "WHERE IS IT!?", she shouted in excitement, Jaune chuckles at her excitement "just kidding~", Jaune said in a sing-song voice, she pouted until she lets him go.

"So! what were you doing?", Jaune asked, "well I build a time watch where we go into ANOTHER UNIVERSE!", she said excitedly to test it out, "I build a reasonable amount of time watches", she said huffing her chest in pride, "ok then where is it?", Jaune asked she was now grinning until she gets her glasses and a classic watch and hands it to Jaune, "here it is a time watch!", she shouted excitedly until she wears her glasses, "it may look like a normal classical watch buuut if you turn the knob" she said turning the tiny knob until it changes any kinds universe, "then you can go any universes! And if you go here", she said excitedly turning the knob showing a bold letter 'MY HOMEWORLD'.

"You can go to your universe back! if you double-tap the screen", she said pointing at the screen of the watch, "I have the computer at ready and a headpiece that can be used in your universe or any kind of the universe!", she said excitedly until her face was close to his face and her hands in her d-cup chest, Jaune chuckles at her antics until his in his thoughts 'if I can go back then that means!' he thought, smirking until it became a full-blown grin making it into a Cheshire grin, "can we start the test my dear~", Jaune said in a very dangerous sweet voice still grinning, his girlfriend was now grinning, "oh no worries you can start the test now", she said in a very sweet voice until she went into her computer turning it on, "alright ready when you are Jaune!", she shouted excited, Jaune is now wearing the watch until he turns the knob switching where he saw the bold-letter'MY HOMEWORLD', Jaune was now grinning until he puts on his mask on and fixes his hat.

Jaune double taps the screen until it brightens and was now too bright until he went to another world, she saw nothing when the light dissipates until she was greeted by an alarm of her computer showing that Jaune went back to his universe.

* * *

it was peaceful in the roads and the wilds until a bright light that could make the sun jealous until it dissipates showing a man in black clothing.

Jaune was now standing in the road and looks around at his surroundings "did it work" Jaune asked in his 17 y.o voice, Jaune notices the change of his voice he removes his mask, then his hat when Jaune did that he grabs his smartphone use it as a mirror showing Jaune that his back into his 17 y.o body except for his body he still, have a runners body and his voice still sounded gravely.

"huh, I'm back to my 17 y.o body except for my muscles and my voice", Jaune said, until he wears his mask and his hat back until he looks at the sun and looks at his direction, showing that he will go to, Atlas.

Jaune was now grinning underneath his mask until he walks at his general direction.

"time to make some friends", Jaune said, walking at the direction unaware of a certain crow who was watching the scene in front of him, Qrow shifted back into his form until he texts Ozpin.

'Jaune's back but even darker now Oz' Qrow texted the Headmaster until he gets a reply 'watch him from afar Qrow make sure he doesn't know your location' Qrow nods at the message until he shifted his form and flew off taking the skies above.

* * *

**Beacon**

Ozpin was now looking out in the window and was smirking until he sips some of his coffee.

"well mister Arc is back, for 1-month let's see the surprises that will be given to us when mister Arc is back in Vale", Ozpin said to no one in particular until he looks at, team CRDL and smirks in his mug

"poor bastards they won't know what's coming for them", Ozpin said until he went back to his work.

Ozpin's right, Jaune will be giving a big surprise and that will be shown in the public.

* * *

**hey, guys, it's the author here thank you for reading the story and give you a hint what will Jaune do next will he show it to the public or make a brand new world making everyone fighting for there freedom what will he do next, the next chapter will be next week early so **

**Bye Bye~~ **


	2. The Start of a New Day

**Hey, guys. The Author here today will be the new chapter so yaay, my back is fucking tired now so yeah. You people know how to message or give me some of the locations where. I am 16 and my birthday is close now, so let us start the story in **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ACTION**

* * *

Atlas, Atlas is famous for its temperature. Due to its cold temperature and rich and famous people but. Due to white fang, it was famous for discrimination, and racist people in Atlas, and it is very exclusive for Faunus. Your famous hacker Wrench gave this description~~. **  
**

Jaune was now seen, sitting and enjoying in a café drinking his coffee from a Faunus Barista recommendations, he was thankful of him for his recommendation. Jaune was smiling as he remembers the call of his girlfriend.

Before he went to Atlas he got a call from his girlfriend saying that his teammates, was now looking for him she tried to make him return from his home but, Jaune denies it saying that he has work to do, his girlfriend asked why but Jaune said this to her.

"I have an important business that is never going to be left clean of his crime", that what is all Jaune said until his girlfriend sighs and agrees with it and lets him go, but she's going to explain to his teammate, Jaune smiled as he ended the call.

He smiled knowing he will need help outside from the universe. When Jaune was skimming through his smartphone, he found his target.

**Terry Adams**

**Description: He was famous for his marksmanship, his hunting skills he was perfectly skilled for any job, and he was quite the flirt to any girls he found, he was recognize as a hero for Atlas and he was still until he makes a corporation for himself. He has no questionable description and no laborers he was an all-perfect man for the job.**

**Targets real description: He was known from the criminal underground, for his questionable partnership, and his skills were top notch as he killed 40 assassins and uses bribery to escape his crime, and selling slaves for the pleasure of man, including Faunus he has a slavery close in his factory. His factory consists of 40 guards, he was racist, and has a very calm demeanor, hard to kill.**

**Target has a combed blonde hair, pale white skin, wears a black blue tuxedo, pale blue pants, and blue dress shoes.**

**Reward: 200,000 Lien**

Jaune accepted the mission; he needed a bit Lien so he can modify his weapons, buying parts in Atlas tends to get expensive so he accepted the mission anyways. As he does that, he called the Faunus waiter for his payment, as he called the waiter. The waitress was now in front of Jaune's table

"What is it sir?" the Faunus waitress asked happily,

"I just needed the receipt, so I can pay for my coffee."

The waitress nodded happily as she get his receipt. While Jaune was waiting, he saw a man who was harassing a Faunus woman, or in his case flirting a Faunus woman.

He was trying to harass her or, in his case flirt her but he was failing no matter how he tried to harass her, again in his case flirting her. He was tired as he pinned her to the wall and tries to molest her, she was now getting as she tried to him away but he keeps harassing her.

Jaune was now tired of this charade, so he gets up from his seat and goes to the waitress that she was going to give him the receipt, he gave her the Lien and put some extra Lien in it,

"Keep the change." Jaune said as he left the café. The waitress was surprise to say the least until snaps she back in her reality as she gave it to the cashier the money.

* * *

Jaune was now walking towards the two as he still trying to molest her, when his now reach for her chest his hand was snatched by Jaune who was now looking at him with tired eyes,

"Can you at least be gentle to a woman, better than molesting her?" Jaune said in a tired voice. The man sneered at him,

"Well what about you, do you know to be 'Gentle' with her?" The man asked sneering at him. "Why yes I know how to be 'Gentle' with her." Jaune said uninterested,

The man was now grinning as he look at the Faunus woman who was a horrified expression on her face.

"Well why you won't help me then 'Buddy'." The man was now grinning pervertly at her,

"Yeah, sure." Jaune said as he makes him turn around at his face,

"WHA-!?" the man didn't continue as he was now punched in his gut as he was lurched forward and he was now on his knees.

"HOW DARE YOU!?"

As he looks up to him he was now stuck as his tongue was now trapped from saying it as he looked up to him.

Jaune was now staring down at him as his face was obscured from his vision except for his blue eyes, that was glowing mercilessly at him, showing no emotions, no interest on saving him and, many else, the man was now shaking in fear as he gets up in fear and runs away. Jaune was watching him leave, as he looks at the Faunus woman who was now scared at looking at him.

He stares at her as she had brown long hair, a quite torn up shirt that reached down at her ankles and was wearing a shorts inside it. She has dog ears on top of her head and has wide blue, eyes she's 5'1 in height and has curvaceous body if not for her baggy clothes, and her chest is b-cup

She was now scared of the man in front of him when she tried to run away his face soften as he grab her hand and puts something in it, he left before she opened her hand, she looks at him until she opened her hand. Her eyes were very wide as she was given 2000 Lien she shouts at him only for him to be gone.

She was now smiling,

"Thank you." She said, happily someone who still has a heart,

Even someone has some dark personality she left happily as few of the Faunus were now looking the man who left the scene no one knows about him as to ask himself or herself 'why', they all left the scene making them wonder themselves.

Jaune was now walking at the sidewalk, as he wait for the night come.

* * *

As the night came Jaune was now standing in front of the factory as his left eye twitches, he checks again the description and looks in front of him,

"Who the fuck make this description, they are only 20 guards, and the factory is too small that the guards is too sloppy for their outpost."

True to his word, they are only 20 guards that all of 10 are now sleeping and the rest are just playing poker, and the factory was waaay to small that his office was now showing at the public. How does he not buy a big factory still left him wondering how does he not waste twenty million Lien is still a wonder.

He sighed as he wears his mask, and he fixes until he crouched down and goes to a hiding spot, ''welp' at least it was easy to say the least.' Jaune thought.

As he was now going from cargo to cargo, until he was now at the front entrance.

"Alright time to hack this door." Jaune said as he was now looking for a passcode,

"Huh? Is there any passcode that I can hack with?" Jaune said as he keep looking for a passcode,

"'welp this is going to take long as I imagined."

Jaune was now everywhere, as he was now looking for the passcode.

**30 minutes later**

Jaune was now pissed as he keep searching for the passcode,

' .FUCK IS THE PASSCODE AT!?' Jaune thought angrily

He was now at the front door again, with his face that shows how pissed he is he walks up to the door grabs the knob and twist it to the right. When he did that, the door opens. Jaune's whole body twitching as his anger was now rising as his whole body was now shaking.

'OF ALL RAIDS I MADE, THIS IS WAY TOO FUCKING EASY!?" Jaune thought angrily

He was now swearing a lot under his breath, "THAT DOES IT, I'M KILLING HIM WHEN I SAW HIM!?" Jaune shouted in anger as he now finally decided,

He slams the front door there was no one in the entrance, nothing but him.

Jaune was waaay to pissed as he just walks like there was no guards anywhere. **(AN Note: "we all be in the other factory to get some pleasure going" that is what is said in the note all ten guards in the inside are out having some fun. Well idiots)** When he was at the main office, he opens the door as his target was now looking at him, with his arms on the desk, and his hands that is intertwined together in his face.

"Ah I was waiting for you my dear assassin" he said as he stands up,

He walks through his beautiful gun behind him, it was an AR-15 that has white painting with dragon design at the right, and a holo sight that is painted in white.

"You are my 41th assassin who tried to kill me today." he said chuckling at Jaune's misfortune,

Jaune's has his left eyebrow raised,

'This is going to be those cliché's right, where he was going to do the monologue, and shoots at me terribly.' Jaune thought as he now jinxed it,

"Don't worry its, ok to be scared." he said. As he was now getting his gun and aims it in front of Jaune.

"I'm not scared." Jaune, said as his eyebrow still raised,

His target was now chuckling, "don't worry those WILL BE YOUR LAST WORDS!" He shouted

He now aims the gun Jaune, turns the safety off, and pulls the trigger letting the bullets fly.

When he did that all of the bullets where now flying everywhere his vase, his shelves, and many else except Jaune as his body were still not damaged from the bullets that is flying everywhere. Considering that his 50 inches away from him. Jaune blink once, and groans

'Fuck did I have to jinx it' Jaune thought as he groaned,

"Heh you're a hard opponent Mr. Assassin" he said as he keeps shooting until he was now empty. He unloads his mag in his AR-15 and grabs his mag clumsily that it keeps slipping on his fingers.

Jaune just waited as he unholster his M1911 from his left hip and aims it, at his when he finishes reloading, when he loaded his mag in his AR-15, he was now dropped down back first, with a bullet hole in his head.

We now Jaune as his gun were now smoking out of his barrel he lowers his gun, and holster it in his left he looks at his desk, where his target who dropped down and face palms at the sheer stupidity he made.

"Goddamnit." He cursed underneath his breath as he was now walking at his desk finding his body who still holds the AR-15, with a mortified expression in his face, he looks at his body and looks at the gun he was holding.

"I'm keeping that gun and re-modify it." Jaune said

He grab his gun and looks everywhere, "well time to find some loot he has." Jaune said

He was now smirking underneath his mask, "don't want to leave something behind, heh." Jaune said as he now took his stash of Lien and anything that is useful. Including the scroll where he will dismantle it and place it at his new gun.

* * *

He left before the Atlesian police arrives at the crime scene before he left the scene he left some evidence, for the Atlesian police for some insight and truth behind his heroism and his terrible shooting. He hacked his desk too as there is some of the evidence that could be prove useful for them.** (AN: he can hack the desk too the evidence is simple, his porn magazine and the girl his stalking with, creepy that is all in the desk)**

No worries he has it too, in his smartphone no one questions what his holding they all thought it's just some junk. Heh amateurs when he was now walking at the sidewalk he was now reading a description for his next target.

**Adam Lincoln **

**Target's description: he was from the criminal underground for his torments, and his torture he agreed to join on Terry's side for some Lien and some pleasure that is why he founded the strip club named The Heaven's Door only rich people can have an access to the club but it was hidden as a pub to find it. You going to have a talk with the Bartender and give him the code 'The Heaven's Angels'. Target is easy to be found, but hard to be approached as he has guards guarding him.**

**Target has a messy black hair, wears a black tuxedo and a dress pants with dress shoes he has blue eyes and wears white gloves.**

**Reward: 50,000 Lien**

As he was reading and walking, he was now at the pub. He now entered the pub as he seat at the stool and rest his arm at the table, where the bartender is. The bartender looks at him until he asked,

"What drink do you want today sir?" the bartender asked as Jaune was now looking at him.

"I want The Heaven's Angels if you have one, that is." Jaune said

The bartender was now looking at him until he turns back,

"I'll find it at the backdoor sir." The bartender said he was now walking toward the backdoor. Seconds later, the bartender is back,

"You have to come with me sir." the bartender said, as Jaune was now standing up at his stool,

"Lead the way." Jaune said as the bartender nodded as they both now walking towards the backdoor.

When they already at the backdoor, the bartender nodded at him until the man opens the door, Jaune enters the club until he was now hearing music and crowded people talking including rich people. Jaune did not like the music and the talks they are talking about.

Full of racist comment and the music is fucking terrible, the turntable mixing is bad, the remix is bad, and the music is actually a country music. . REMIX THE COUNTRY MUSIC.

They have nice instruments and nice vocals BUT WHY FUCKING PUTTING REMIXING IT, IT'S FUCKING TERRIBLE! **(AN: that is me in a nutshell don't ask why but I like the country music I hate them remixing it. It's like that they don't have respect on the country music, original is the best better than the remix)**

He ignores the music as he went to the bartender,

"Soda, please." Jaune said, as the bartender asked,

"What kind." The bartender asked, until Jaune points at what he wants the bartender looks to where his pointing until the bartender nodded and gets his drink.

Jaune was now looking side to side to look for the circuit breaker, until the bartender comes back with his soda,

"That will be 50 Lien sir." The bartender said, until Jaune pays the bartender and nodded at him, the bartender nods until he left him be.

Jaune was now looking at the crowd until he looks the back of the guard,

"Bingo." Jaune said as he was now smirking underneath his mask,

He looks at the Faunus girls at the stripper pole and the waitresses they all contain a collar into their neck and their wrists each of them contains a shock if they disobey orders, Jaune gets his smartphone as he contacted the residents favorite anarchist.

Once he done that his phone was ringing until the resident anarchist his call,

"Hello there, this is Wrench you favorite hacker! What do you want today? Jaune."

Jaune chuckles at his introduction until he asked,

"Hey Wrench, are you still busy at San Francisco." Jaune asked

"No, why do you ask" Wrench asked confusedly, until Jaune smirks underneath his mask,

"I'm going to need a divine interference as you hack every single residence that has the slaves with a collar with shock on it, oh and yes you could rig some of the circuit breaker and make them explode." Jaune said as he got a psychotic laughter from Wrench.

"With Pleasure." Wrench said with his tone changing into a dangerous tone.

Jaune gulps a bit until the call ended, he waited for 15 minutes until his phone rings he grabs his phone and answers it,

"All done all you have to do is to hack the circuit breaker in front of you, if it's done I have a surprise~~" Wrench said in a sing-song voice.

Jaune raises an eyebrow until he looks at the circuit breaker behind the guard,

"Let the fun begins." Jaune said until he hacks the circuit breaker.

Once he done that, the circuit breaker exploded,

"What the-!?"

The guard didn't continue until it blows him back at the wall making him unconscious soon everything went dark until it reaches, all around Atlas showing a spark that is indicating that the Faunus slaves was now free of the collar, that's not all Wrench made a bigger surprise.

They hear a Scroll ringing at their respective pockets until it reaches all around Atlas when all of them pick up their scroll they now see a logo where a skeleton wears a hoodie and his lower body was covered written in bold letters. 'DedSec' they were all confused until the lights were back on again but this time the high tower buildings around Atlas was now showing a glitched out skull.

Even the screen of everyone's TV including where Jaune's location at

"People of Atlas we will warn you of today's event of what will happen to you tonight." The voice said, making every single people confused

"We will show you of why and how we did this, but today let us all talk about corruption." The voice said until it show's a myriad of photos, one of them is the photo of a criminal, a greedy shit-head, and a man who just marries the woman for the fame and money.

"Corruption is where people hide their lies and bribes anyone just to make sure no one knows their secret." The Voice said until it shows the photo Jacques Schnee.

"This man hides a big secret, his description says he loves his wife including his daughters and his son." The voice said until it shows the photo of the Schnee family.

"He has a big company named the Schnee Dust Company." Next, it shows the company,

"But do you think we believe in lies that the man is given to us? Or what he said to us?" next it shows the mines

"He hurt every single Faunus." Next, it shows that Jacques is now hurting Faunus woman

"Rapes them." Next, it shows that he is raping her,

"Breaks them." Next, it shows that the Faunus woman is now mind broken

"That's why he has a partner named Terry Adams." Next, it shows the face of Terry Adams

"He died stupid because his aim was terrible." Next, it shows that he shooting his opponent terribly,

"His opponent just shot him in his head until he got looted." Next, it shows that he was shot in the head and being looted by an unknown man.

"Not only that he has some porn magazine, and the girl he was stalking with." Next, it shows the porn magazine and the girl that he was stalking with,

"Next is Adam Lincoln there helper." Next, it shows the face Adam Lincoln until the said man sweat drops,

"He has a strip club named 'The Heaven's Door' and was hidden as a pub if people is near to this place that means you are close to it." Next, it shows the pub and the backdoor of the pub and shows the inside the backdoor making everyone inside the backdoor sweat drops,

"Not only that we have a man who knows the information, . .THEM." Now, its back where the glitched out skull is.

"He was our hacker, our strategist, and our Judge and Jury." Next, it shows the picture of him wearing a mask and his hat, everyone who is inside the club looked towards him as he was just drinking his soda nonchalantly with his head down.

"He knows your there that is why he asked for help." The voice said as every single Faunus slaves notice it until they are now on their fighting stance,

"Cause you're his next target." The voice said until the lights inside of the club were now out,

Soon they will now hear bones cracking, shrieking, and groaning in pain, when the lights came back they are now greeted by the sight of bodies who has large bruises, a dislocated bones and many else except for Adam Lincoln who was now shaking in fear. He tries to call for backup until his scroll was shot out of his hand he looked at the one who shots it, until he pales.

The one shot it was none other than him they all looked towards him the Faunus slaves lowers their stance as he walked towards him,

"Please have mercy to this man?" His target asked who drops to his butt and crawls back,

"Mercy?" Jaune asked in a very dangerous tone as he was now emitting a very dark presence on to him that made every single Faunus in the room shiver in fear.

"How about I give you mercy? When I see you to hell." Jaune said until he shoots him in the head.

The man drops with blood that is leaking underneath his head and has horrified expression in his face, Jaune left him until The Voice came back in when Jaune left.

"Do not be afraid." The voice said

"He was just doing his job, if you all want to join, join DedSec today we will give you the schematics and how to fight, and how to hack." The voice said until an app was now sent throughout the Faunus in Atlas.

"The White Fang is giving you a bad name will you let this slide?" The Voice asked until every Faunus in Atlas were now shaking their heads.

"Then join, this app will teach you the basics and everything else because in five months you are now, prepared for the big money join today and we'll show you freedom make them see who you are or what you are." The Voice said until every single Faunus are now joining one by one,

"We are not trapped by their shadows, we are not trapped by their lies if we all join together, and this is our history we created our history but this time we must reshape this history and make a better one, don't be afraid join DedSec." The Voice said until a pixelated bomb that has written words in pixel saying 'JOIN US'.

Soon one by one every Faunus's join as they will now become full-fledged hackers, Jaune was now walking at the sidewalk until he smirks underneath his mask.

'Thank you Wrench.' Jaune thought as he now looks towards the camera in the building until he did the two-finger salute indicating that his grateful for his work.

When he does that we now Wrench who was in his computer when he saw Jaune giving a two-finger salute on him.

"Heh, you owe me now Jaune." Wrench said until he kicks back and relax.

Back at Jaune, who was now looking towards camera until he left,

"Time to go make some friends." Jaune said as he was now walking away from the building now

A certain crow was now looking at him with a smirk in his face.

"Five months huh, heh." Qrow said until he grins

"I'll be waiting." Qrow said until he left the scene

"Ozpin would like this"

* * *

**And done that is one long story, heh** **thank you again for teaching me or pointing out of my mistakes I'm getting a tad better at writing so thank you all again and I will see you later **

**BYE BYE~~ **

.


	3. The Day you Learn the Truth

**Hey, people, Author here today will be the new chapter my birthday ended a few days ago and watch a movie when it is my birthday that movie was the best! And I know you guys know it was but it is John Wick 3: Parabellum. The movie was AWESOME! In addition, it is very brutal and Gory and a great movie and it was one of my best birthday, so let's get on this story in, **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ACTION**

"Hey" Talking

"_Hey" The News reporting_

* * *

**(Beacon POV)**

It was morning today in Beacon everything was great in Beacon but it was actually became infamous due to Cardin's exposing the truth of Jaune he became popular, many Faunus's notice it until they became sympathizer's for Jaune and the Human's few of them sympathize but the others not. It was actually a nightmare for both Team RWBY, and Team NPR, including Team CVFY.

It only grow when Cardin's team joins the popularity until they become Beacon's hero, it was a nightmare to all teachers including Glynda Goodwitch. She had to give them perfect score for them because of the popularity, and because of the father joins in the fucking day and demanding him to give him the best grades and anything else.

Richard Winchester is a man, part from a council member and many more he was known in the criminal underground as one of the hardest to kill but, it went downhill as hackers in Atlas was now increasing until it reach 50 thousand for a week. When it did that, he was known to be easiest to kill and the targets price is 500 Lien not worth it.

Anyways when the morning came Team RWBY, Team NPR, and Team CVFY prepares for the day as it was Saturday for them so they wear their combat outfit for them to go out today, they all went to the cafeteria, grab their food and sit together in the table. It was silent until Ruby breaks the silence,

"So what are going to do today?" Ruby asked, as both of them thought of it, until Weiss asked,

"How, about we watch the news today of yesterday's event maybe both of us know, what happened." Weiss recommended as both of them had a nods of agreement until the grab their scrolls for yesterday news.

As they all had their Scrolls out the news is now starting,

"_Hello and good morning to all Vale City today we have news today for you all and that includes Atlas too." Lisa greeted as she grab her papers and fixes it,_

"_Today we have a report in Atlas saying that an upcoming 5 months was now coming today." _Lisa said as both of the teams were now very confused,

They were confused until all of the cafeteria were now watching news,

"_The fifth month was finished as today is the fourth month, Report said that the hackers called DedSec is now increasing and several of the White Fang are now lesser." _

All of them were now confused,

"DedSec?" Ruby asked

"White Fang getting less?"

"Hackers?"

Everyone in the cafeteria are now confused as they keep watching news for info,

"_DedSec is a group of hackers were they all do the dirty work of police themselves." She said as she show the pictures of every single DedSec members,_

"_They justify them, kill them, and hunt them." She said as she; next show every DedSec Members killing every target they had._

"_They were all trained and very skilled, they were to justify the ones who wronged and reshaping the history of Atlas." She said as she; showed next the face of Jacques Schnee,_

"Hey Weiss, shouldn't be that your father?" Yang asked

"Yes." Weiss said in a distant tone

All of them were now concerned for Weiss, until

"_Jacques Schnee was now reported dead including the son of his." She said as she; show the next picture of Whitley Schnee._

Weiss was surprised and the teams too.

"Wait if my father died what will happen to the company?" Weiss asked in a confused tone,

All of the teams were now confused as Lisa continued.

"_Both of them were killed by an Unknown Vigilante." She said as she; show the picture of him_

"_Today will show you the witness as to why and how it happened today, Cyril." She said switching to the reporter._

"_Why yes, today we will be now asking the witness for further info." He said as he shows the witness._

"Winter?" Weiss asked wondering

"That's your sister Weiss?" Ruby asked tilting her head

"Why yes, she was my big sister she was now working at the Atlas military forces." Weiss said in a bit of pride

"But why was she the witness?" Weiss said confusedly

"_Can you tell us about the Unknown Vigilante?" He asked _

"_Why yes, he was ruthless and brutal, but he was a kind man as he was giving generous giving's to the orphanage here." Winter said as she gestures her hand to the orphanage,_

"_When I was passing by this orphanage he was there giving Faunus children happiness and advices." She said as she was now smiling brightly._

_Weiss was now frozen shocked as her jaw hit the floor, and her eyes were now wide including the teachers of Beacon too._

"_Are you smiling Ms. Winter?" He asked confused_

"_Why yes, and he was quite the charmer too." She said in a seductive, said person who was now shiver in fear,_

Everyone was surprised at the change of the specialist. Weiss more as she was now frozen as an ice sculpture,

They all look towards to Weiss for answers,

"She doesn't used to be seductive towards any people, she was very cold than others was." Weiss said

"Wow just like you, ice queen." Yang said in a playful voice

"Shut It Xiao Long." Weiss said as she glared Yang

"_Really?" He asked_

"_Why yes, and he was very cute when he was blushing even if his serious or not." Winter said chuckling, said person who shivered _

_The reporter sighed admitting defeat, as he wanted to try to flirt her but she was gunning for that man, he shook his head as he continued._

"_What about Jacques Schnee?" He asked as her hair now shadowed her face as the reporter was now sweating,_

"_He was a criminal he used the Faunus's as miners and giving them no food and nothing else." She said in a dark tone _

"_What about Whitley Schnee?" He asked as he was still sweating,_

"_The same as my father did, but I was thankful that he killed them." She said, as her hair did not shadow her face._

Weiss was now looking down at her food as she was now in disappointment

She was berating herself as she starts remembering Jaune and everyone; she was starting to cry until a hand was now at her shoulder, she looks towards to the owner of that hand,

"Weiss its okay, people make mistakes ok." She look towards her partner as she widened her arms.

"Now come on give your Partner a hug." Her Partner said as she was now smiling brightly

"No Ruby no." Weiss said as she was now chuckling at Ruby when she pouted,

The teams looked at the scene around them as they all looked to each other and shrug,

"_Why are you thankful Ms. Winter?" He asked, as he was not sweating,_

"_Well he left evidence and many else of why he married our mother." She said gives the folder to the reporter_

He grabs the folder as he opens and looks at the content and pales,

"_Oh God" He said as the cameraman was confused_

He was very pale and wide-eyed he looked towards the cameraman and gives him of what inside, when the cameraman has it and looks at it and pales in comparison

Everyone in cafeteria paled too, as they looked at it, the contents shows that he has raped children's, women and brutally kills men it shows a mines where Faunus's was enslaved.

"Oh my God." Coco said,

The two of the cutest were now shivering as Ruby who was now hugging Velvet and Velvet who was now trying to soothe her.

"I-I its ok Ruby I-I-I its ok" Velvet was now very closed at crying, same with Ruby until a sudden soothing feeling was now around the cafeteria until they feel fine now

Both of them breaks the hug until they keep watching news.

"_*ahem* continuing, who was now the owner company if Jacques Schnee died?" He asked until Winter smiles to him_

"_My mother." She said smiling brightly_

Everyone was now literally confused

"_Isn't she used to drink a lot?" He asked confusedly_

"_Oh no, she changed a lot when Jacques died she become more happy, and she was even smiling brightly, she was helping a lot of the children including the Faunus children too." She said as she was smiling brightly,_

Everyone was quite surprised at the mothers change in lifestyle,

"Wow, so your mother drink a lot Weiss." Yang asked as she looked at Weiss

"She used to drink a lot when I was child back then." Weiss said as she starts remembering it

"My father never acknowledge her or stop her drinking problem." Weiss said, as her voice was getting more distant as her head hanging down.

"He just focuses his work and never taught me anything." Weiss said getting a bit more distant

"He just left me when he saw me he just leaves me when he I wanted to join him, he leaves me tutor every day and every night." Weiss said who slowly starts to cry,

"But my mother, she started to drink a lot of wine that day and never stops drinking." Weiss said until she stops and looks at her teammate who was very concerned of her, she started to take deep breaths and smiles.

"But my mother was now happy, happy to see that bastard of a father die, it just made me think that my mother was now happier than never. And it's all thanks to him." Weiss said smiling brightly as she was now slowly starts to cry

"But thanks to him it made me think that I shouldn't be worried about him anymore, it just wanted me to smile yet it wanted me to thank someone than him." Weiss said as she looks at her teammates as she started to sniffle a bit now.

"So Thank you all for accepting this stuck up brat in the end, and thank you all for accepting me," Weiss said as her tears were now running rapidly as she was now crying in joy

Ruby suddenly hugs her and wipes her tear,

"Don't worry Weiss we all accepted who you are Weiss just say the word if you're in trouble and we'll come for you, you don't have to worry about it now." Ruby said as she was now smiling brightly while hugging her BFF,

"We're always friends forever Weiss." Ruby said as she breaks up the hug and smiles brightly at her

"Thank you Ruby." Weiss said as she wipes her tears and smiles brightly

The teams were now looking at them as they were smiling at the scene Except for Team CRDL who were looking at them pervertly. **(AN: Fucking Creepy bastard)**

"So Weiss has her heart 'Thawed' out, eh, eh." Yang joked as everyone now groaned at her terrible pun.

"_So she smiles a lot now huh, what about you Ms. Winter did you changed a lot?" He asked _

"_Yes, a lot I have been helpful in the orphanage." She said as she gestures towards the orphanage._

"_Not only that, the kids here are very playful when he comes back." She said as she was now smiling towards the camera,_

"_Who then?" He asked_

_Winter chuckles as the reporter is now confused,_

"_Why, The Vigilante then." She said getting a few surprised looks from the cafeteria,_

"Playing with kids really, wow that's stupid." A random student from the cafeteria joked as everyone was now laughing at his reputation, except the others including RWBY, NPR, and CVFY as they sneered at the random student.

"_So he plays with the kids all day?" He asked, getting a chuckle from Winter, _

Everyone was now confused as to why she was chuckling.

"_Not only that, the kids wanted to be a hacker better than a huntsman." She said getting many had surprised looks all around Remnant._

"_Why?" He asked, wanting to know why._

"_The kids said that the huntsman are nothing but a glory hogging idiots, wanting attention and corrupting society." She said as everyone who drinks did a spit take and those who is holding their food dropped._

"_What, w-w why?" He questioned while stuttering, wondering why that happened,_

_She chuckles as she is now looking towards the camera,_

"_Well they all wanted to join the DedSec, Huntsman become infamous in Atlas now. Sure many wanted to become huntsman but DedSec gives training, hacking, and many else." She said as she gets her scroll showing the app of DedSec,_

"_The app shows us the varieties of training, hacking, lists and many else." She said as she shows the app,_

"_You could give this to your friends, families, acquaintances and many else." She said as turns off her scroll,_

"_And of course it's off limits to those who doesn't know about the app or who is just a normal civilian." She said as she was now smiling,_

"_Why?" He asked, wanting to know more,_

"_Classified." She said as she was still smiling_

"_Well what abou-"_

"_Classified." She said cutting him off while smiling._

_He sighed as he now looked towards the camera,_

"_Well that's all for today Lisa." He said getting a nod from her._

"_Thank you Cyril." She thanked him as it switches to her,_

"_Well that will be all today folks until then we'll be hearing a lot of DedSec today, so goodbye and watch for more further news update." She said as she now waves goodbye ending the news_

"Pfft DedSec more like deadweight." Cardin said smugly as everyone now looked at him and cheered him except for Faunus and others including Team, RWBY, NPR, and CFVY,

"They won't beat the Beacon's hero! Here!" Cardin shouted smugly, getting loud cheers from everyone except the others.

We now looked at the camera as it was now focusing at Cardin,

* * *

"Whoa that guy has one hundred thousand LIEN!?" We now see a dark place where a sole computer who hacked the Academy, giving them access to all cameras,

"Maybe we should kill him now." A feminine member of DedSec said as she was now stopped from her friend,

"Wait, what's that." Her friend said as they all looked at his details

**Cardin Winchester**

**Bonus Event starts at the end of the fifth month**

"So his a bonus event, eh." The hacker said, as he now looked towards at the three teams who is sitting together,

"Wait they are also part of the event too." The Hacker said as the two were now looking at the two,

**Ruby Rose**

**Bonus event: Protect her, her friend and her team from team CRDL**

**Pyrrha Nikos**

**Bonus event: Protect her from being shamed from team CRDL**

The three of them did the wolf whistle,

"So two of them, eh." The female member said smirking,

"Not only that many of them joined the event." Her friend said, as they all looked who joined the event,

"So they're no end to this mission, eh." The Hacker said, as both of them looked to each other as they both smirk, and joined the event

Once they joined, they will be having bonus lien for the rest of the month both of them are now smirking at the shadows as The Hacker turned off his computer leaving the place completely dark.

* * *

We now seen Jaune walking down the roads as he now left Atlas, He sighed as he felt his Aura invigorating him. He unlocked his semblance giving him Aura Amp he could amplify he want and giving them a soothing air all around Remnant.

He sighed as now looked towards his location as he now smirked

"Time to expose the lies they give us." He said as he now walking toward his location

**Next Location: Vacuo**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter and point out something that is out of the line the I'll upload something better or fix it and thank you Fatman 42 for word it may sound bad but it works better than grammarly it helps me teach English and many else. Sure, it may sound bad but it works by learning with it.**

**Thank you again the next chapter will be harder than I expect so **

**BYE BYE~~**


	4. Just Another Day in the Park

**Hey, guys the Author here today will be the new location for Jaune as of today he will be wearing the same clothes but has his semblance out, Jaune will be practicing a lot of his semblance not only that he will be modifying his new weapon and upgrading it including his old weapon. Jaune will be having a new weapon a shocker baton hybrid with a combination of a sword no cross guard with a handle so let us get onto this story in **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ACTION**

* * *

**Vacuo, Vacuo is famous for its heat temperature as if it is increasing. Vacuo is infamous for criminal syndicate and crooked cops Vacuo has an increase of crime lately as gangs and murderer's and psychopaths are always been a pain in the ass. Sitara gave this information to you as of today kick some ass brother.**

Jaune was now walking towards the entrance of Vacuo while he was reading the info given by Sitara; the guards now stopped Jaune, Jaune looks at the guards as one of them guards speaks up

"Identification please." The guard said; as Jaune gets his identification card, that guard snatch it from his hand he checks it,

When he finishes checking his identification he hands it back to Jaune as the guards, gives him entrance,

"Go in." The guard said, Jaune nods as he enters Vacuo,

When he enters Vacuo, he looks around for something,

'I gotta need some cheap weapons shop and a place where I could sleep in.' Jaune thought making a plan for his schedule,

'After that I am going to need some cheap bike where I'm going to use it for my travels, and my walking problems.' Jaune thought as he sighed,

'This going to be hard right.' Jaune thought as he now looks around the desert and the cities,

'Yep it's going to be moderately hard.' Jaune thought as he now went for a cheap weapon shop store,

When Jaune was walking he heard a feminine shriek around the alleyway he passed by, when Jaune went to check the alleyway he looks in disbelief at the situation he was watching,

"Please don't hurt me." A female who was wearing a simple clothes with a reasonable chest size that reach into E-cup, tan white skin and a long black hair with dark brown eyes, she was surrounded by 5 muggers or rapist,

"Oh we're not gonna hurt you we'll just have to 'Touch' you." The mugger said as one of them all laugh maniacally,

The woman has a horrified expression her face as one of them are trying to touch her,

'How utterly fucking cliché it is.' Jaune thought as he now walked towards the five muggers who was solely focused on the female in front of him he looks around until he found a circuit breaker from the back of the woman.

Jaune put on his mask and fixes his hat, as he walks behind the two muggers,

When Jaune is now behind of the two muggers, he chokes the mugger in his left and grabs the hand of the mugger in his right twisting it backwards. He snaps the neck of the mugger in his left making him dead he kicks the mugger in his testicles whilst holding his hand when the mugger is now on his knees he puts both hands on the mugger making him twisting breaking his hand. The mugger shrieks in pain as Jaune now let's go of his hand.

Three of them looks behind as they now see Jaune who was seen looking down at the poor mugger; Jaune then grabs the collar of the mugger both hands forcing him to stand up he starts to punch him with his right hand while holding his collar in his left hand. He keeps beating him until the mugger now has a black eye and a broken nose; Jaune did not stopped there as Jaune throws him in his three friends who was now looking with shocked expression.

The mugger dropped forward in front of them rendering him unconscious three of them was snapped from there shock as they now held an angry expression, the first mugger lunge at him getting his knife in his pants,

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!?" The mugger was cut off when Jaune grabs his arm breaking it, with his own shoulder,

The mugger shriek in pain when his arm broken making him drop the knife, Jaune did not stop there as he judo flips him with his broken arm making dropped in front of him. Jaune grab his gun while holding his arm cocks it with his two fingers and shoots him in the head making him dead he looks back at the two muggers who was now terrified of him.

"Come on you go first!" The mugger shouted at him pushing towards him,

The mugger cocks his fist back and launch it with a straight fist but Jaune caught his arm, holds it, reels him in and shoots him the gut he lets go of him and kicks him in the chest making him fall back causing blood to pool over his torso the last mugger runs at him and push him. However, he did not move he kept pushing and pushing.

Jaune grab his collar drags him behind the woman and shoves his head to the circuit breaker, when he does that he grabs the hand of the woman and drags her out her out of the alleyway, he gets his smartphone and hacks the circuit breaker where the muggers head. Until they see blood spurting and electricity.

Jaune pocketed his smartphone and looks at the woman as she now shakes in fear as her arms in her chest,

"W-W- Who are you?" She stuttered as she looks down in fear,

Jaune just looks at her as he turns around,

"Nobody special." Jaune said simply, before he starts to walk he was grabbed in the arm from her,

"T-T Thank you for helping me, but why kill them?" She asked stuttering a bit,

"There nothing but a walk to the trash." Jaune said as he looks at her,

"B-B But why?" She asked stuttering

Jaune looks at her for a minute until he sighs and said

"I just kill them just because there were nothing but criminals, no matter how you put them in the jail they just continued to do these violent acts to the law. I just wanted to do it right to become a hero." Jaune pause for a minute as he looks up and continues

"But becoming a hero is to toss aside your feelings and kill them with no emotions, no mercy, and no remorse." Jaune said as he looks at her again

"Sometimes you thought this world is perfect but this is not a huntsman world where you depend on them always." Jaune paused as he remove his arm from her hand as he started walk but before he start walking he finishes it,

"They're nothing but idiots, glory hoggers and ass hats." Jaune said as he started to walk now but stopped when she called out to him,

"Well what about the guy you spared then!" She called out to him asking what will happen to him,

Jaune gives her the side glance and walks away but not before answering her questions,

"A target." Jaune said and walks away,

She looks at his back and slumps a bit,

"That did not answered my questions." She mumbled as she turns around,

Before she starts to walk, her scroll was ringing as she gets her scroll from her pockets and checks it.

When she checks it there was no message no calls but an app that looks like a glitched out skull with words saying DedSec,

"What's this?" She said, as she opens up the app and looks at the contents,

"No wait is this!" She half shouted and looks back at him again only for him to be gone,

Her scroll ringed again, when she checks she got a message from an unknown anonymous, she checks the message and smiles at it,

'Welcome to the DedSec.' That's the entire message said, as she checks the app again

"Thank you." She thanked him and walks away,

* * *

Jaune was now looking at the weapons shop his looking at; it has an assault rifle and a sword crossing each other with words that is in the middle written on cursive with a saying ' SWORDS & GUNS'.

'Huh, simple words.' Jaune thought as he now enters the shop.

When he enters the shop, he was greeted by a multitude of weapons, modifications, and many, many more,

Jaune whistled as he now looks at the owner of the shop and greets him; the owner of this shop is the old man from the dust 'til dawn,

"Hello and welcome to 'SWORDS & GUNS' how may I help you." The old man said as he smiled at him,

"I'm just here for some modification." Jaune said as the old man now pointed at the aisle he was looking for,

"Go right there and you will find the sign written on it." The old man said as he still smiling,

"Thank you." Jaune said, as he walked towards the aisle before the old man called him out,

"Shouldn't be hot wearing the trench coat?" The old man asked as he now looks at him with a bit worry,

"No worries I'll find some modification that I could use to change the temp inside of my trench coat." Jaune said as he smiled at the old man,

"Well we got armor and modifications that could be useful for your upgrades." The old man said as he simply smiled at him

Jaune looked confused as to why there is armors and armor modification for it,

"Why there is armor and armor modification?" Jaune asked confused

"Well some people always ask for some glamorous armor and they wanted to be cool and show them that they are huntsman." The old man said as he sighs

"Huntsman these days they're getting to annoying now." The old man said as he looks at Jaune

"You're not a huntsman right?" The old man asked

"No I'm not those stupid idiotic huntsman's." Jaune said annoyed being looked at huntsman,

"Well at least you're here for modifications right?" The old man asked, as sighed tiredly

"No not only modifications, I need some weapons too and some of the armor modifications." Jaune said as he looks at the backdoor,

"Say you have a forge here right?" Jaune asked

"Yeah in the backdoor." The old man said as he point his thumb behind the backdoor,

"Thanks." Jaune said as he turns around

"Say you got some tools that I could use for the forge I'm gonna need to build and dismantle things." Jaune said, as he looks back at him

The two have an easy silence, as the old man breaks it by smiling at him

"Sure." The old man said smiling at him

Jaune smiled at him

"Thanks" Jaune said as he now left to grab some necessary equipment

30 Minutes Later

"That's all." Jaune said, as he now has required modifications and a new weapon a spring-loaded baton and a single wakizashi,

"All right time to bring it to the forge." Jaune said before he goes to the forge the old man called out to him,

"Hey! Before you go." The old man called out to him, as Jaune now looks back at him,

"Here." The old man said as he now hand him the required tools

Jaune smiled as he gets it

"Thanks, for the tools." Jaune said

"Ah no worries you needed some tools right?" The old man said as he now looks at him smiling,

"Yeah." Jaune said smiling

He turns around and walks toward the backdoor before he opens it he asked the old man again,

"Hey is there any motorbike shop that I could find?" Jaune asked to the old man for some directions,

"You mean the expensive ones?" The old man asked confusedly,

"No Just some cheap ones." Jaune said as now opens the backdoor,

"Oh they're right around the corner of the streets and you'll find it." The old man said as now points the location where he meant and smiles at him,

"Thanks." Jaune thanked him and smiled at him, as he now entered the backdoor.

1 hour later

We now see Jaune in his pants and boots without any shirt, mask, and his hat, showing his muscles and his eight pack not ripped but it could go as a runner's body, Jaune now smiled at his new weapons and modified weapon.

His modified M1911 now has a silencer and that can shoots silver aura piercing or armor piercing or AP for short, bullets its design is simple black, which is it black, its name is Grimm.

Next, his spring loaded baton that could hit giant men and hurts 10x harder when using blunt, where a hidden switch-button that could make it put shock on his weapon or change it to its sword form without a cross-guard, the name of this weapon is Reaper.

Next his modified AR-15 with a foldable bipod, an 12x Acog scope with a red dot sight in the top of it and a switch where he could turn it to automatic, semi-automatic, single and safe and a long suppressed barrel, its gun is jet black where a watch dog design on the right side. The name of the gun is Watch Dogs. **(AN: I ran out of names to call this gun but it looks promising) **In addition, has a thin shaped box right at his left side of the barrel.

That is his first ever-created modifier bullets where he could switch it into bounce, AP, and stun he could give it some dust-infused bullets including Grimm but there time just a waste of a time where he could craft AP better than Dust-Infuse bullets.

He looks at his sweater and his black trench coat where they can be now adjusted to temperature wherever he goes like hot to cold and cold to hot.

Jaune smiled at his handiwork as he wear his sweater, hat, trench coat, and his mask, Jaune now looks at his weapons and equips them with reaper on the right side of his pant belt and Grimm opposite with Reaper and his assault rifle Watch Dogs in his back with a strong magnetic clips on it. Oh and his trench coat where modified as they were now bulletproof and physical proof but not for long.

His trench coat can last for up to 10 minutes and that is including physical.

Jaune left the forge and goes to the old man,

"How much for this?" Jaune asked, as the old man held up his chin for a second and snaps his finger,

"500 Lien." The old man said, as Jaune raise an eyebrow

"Shouldn't that be too cheap?" Jaune asked

"Well you were a great customer and a humble one too." The old man said as; he point out his nature,

"And I kind of like it, so I'll be rude if I can't give my favorite customer cheaper prices." The old man said as he smiles at him,

Jaune stares at him for a minute as he sighs,

"Well you win." Jaune said as he hands him the lien and starts walking at the front door,

When he was already at the front door, he looks at the old man again,

"Keep the change." Jaune said as he gives him a small smile and walks out of the shop,

The old man was confuse for a minute as he looks down at the counter and laughs, he kept laughing for minute as he now stopped laughing,

"You're too kind." The old man said, as he gets the Lien he was given and puts them in the cashier, the lien given to him was 1000 Lien.

* * *

Jaune was now walking again as he now reading the targets description

**Rick Johnson**

**Targets Description: famous for killing, young women, and young Faunus's, and named as pedo killer for killing young women and young Faunus's and rapes them before they die he was everywhere no one seemed to find him, when he was found he disappears into the dark. Hard to kill.**

**Targets looks: He has blonde hair, green-blue charming eyes, and pale white skin. He wears a simple white T-shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans and blue sneakers.**

**Reward: 30000 Lien**

Jaune now looks up at his smartphone, looks down, looks up again

'I'm not dreaming right?' Jaune thought as he looks down again,

'Yep I'm not' Jaune thought as he pockets his smartphone and walks,

Jaune looks up at the sky and stares at it for a few minutes as he sighed

'Welp.' Jaune thought as he now looks forward

'The nights going to be fun.' Jaune thought as he now waits for night to come

* * *

**Cliffhanger haha! **

**It's me the Author again, the next chapter will be next week again and a brand new one-shot will come up so thank you for reading this story and I'll give you guy's heads up for the new chapter thank you again and I will see you later.**

**BYE BYE~~ **


End file.
